A Pleasurable Night
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Who knew one night could give so much pleasure for some people... [Yaoi, Smut all over, Multiple pairings, Bad summary]
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys… so this is my first M for IE… so please, no flames, I'm not a professional when it comes to writing M-rated fics… I don't own IE…_**

 ** _ENJOY…_**

* * *

It's been a tiring day for the players of Inazuma Japan. So what better way to relieve their stressed and tired body than a dip in the hot spring before going to sleep? This is like a reward for them for the hard training and practices they gone through that day.

"Ahh~~" the players hummed, feeling the heat of the water touch their skin.

They weren't silent, that's for sure. They were talking and talking about soccer and everything else they could think about. But as soon as they ran out of things to talk about, Megane took the chance to talk.

"Who do you think has the perfect body?" Megane asked, pushing his glasses up. None tried to complain why on earth he would wear those while bathing. "Your choices are Hiroto Kiyama, Gouenji Shuuya and Fubuki Shirou…"

"That'll be me…" Gouenji said as he raised an eyebrow and raised his body to expose his well-toned torso to the team. He swore he saw Toramaru's eyes sparkle at the toned body he saw.

"I highly doubt that, Gouenji" Hiroto argued as he stood up and raised his body from the water, exposing his toned back and ass at his team mates, earning a 'WOW' and 'AMAZING' from them.

"Well… I won't argue when it comes to 'perfect body' but I doubt that you two would win over me when it comes to looks" Fubuki argued back as he also rose his whole body and sat on the rock nearby; his whole body being exposed to the whole team… even his… _ehem junior…_

Some of players were amazed by their friends' confidence on raising their body out of the water and exposing it to them.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" Megane shouted. "It's… none other than… I DON'T KNOW WHO!"

"Megane, you're such a mood killer…" Kogure said as he rested his arms to the back of his head and leaned on a rock.

"SHUT UP, BRAT!"

"Okay, okay, enough you two…" Hijikata said "I have a question for you all…" all turned to him "Who of you all tried masturbating?"

There came a pregnant silence. The question came out of nowhere... All went silent, turning red… None of them tried it. Well… except for one… that person raised his eyebrow and wore a smirk.

"I have," the person said so calmly.

"EEEHH?! YOU?!" the guys turned redder "GOUENJI?!"

Yes, it was the one and only Gouenji Shuuya who spoke. No one expected this. Gouenji just kept his cool face and aura.

"WOW~~ you really masturbate Gouenji-san?" Toramaru asked, eyes sparkling in… _amazement?_ Everyone raised their eyebrow at the young player. Why would someone be so enthusiastic with this kind of stuff?!

"How does it feel like, Gouenji-san?" Toramaru asked.

Gouenji closed his eyes for a moment "Amazing…" he said as he opened his eyes.

"How do you do it, Gouenji-san?"

"Well… we all know that a person masturbates his own sexual organ for sexual pleasure so… you touch, stroke yourself with your hand, it sends so much pleasure throughout your body and well… it's really hard to explain through words, Toramaru… But it's much better if you do it _naked_ and I assure you, it feels really good especially when you cum…"

"Cum?"

"Well that is when you…"

The other teens who were still in the bath were listening to Gouenji and Toramaru talking. The others already left once the question 'How do you do it, Gouenji-san' left Toramaru's mouth. And now, the ones left are Hijikata, Kazeamru, Endou, Gouenji, Megane, Toramaru, Fubuki, Hiroto, Tachimukai and Tsunami.

Kazemaru was already red… really red as he hugged his legs. He feels so uncomfortable with the topic. And it's not just him, Fubuki and Tachimukai are too.

"Hahahaha~" Hijikata laughed "Gouenji, you seem to be feeling so pleasured while you masturbate… who are you thinking about?"

"Eh? Does it have to be someone?" Endou asked "Can't it be something like Soccer?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Megane shouted **_*ehem* *ehem*_** "MASTURBATION: an erotic stimulation of one's own genital organs commonly resulting in orgasm and achieved by manual or other body contact exclusive of sexual intercourse, by instrumental manipulation, occasionally by sexual fantasies, or by various combination of these agencies"

"Why do you know so much about masturbation? And you even had a definition out of your sleeve…" Hijikata asked.

"I just know a lot of things"

"So, who do you think about, Gouenji?" Tsunami asked.

"Tsunami, I think it's not right to ask such question…" Tachimukai said.

"No worries, Tachimukai. I don't mind the question… But that's a secret…" Gouenji hummed as he raised from the water and his wrapped a towel around his waist and left.

"I-I think I'll head t-to my room now…" Fubuki shuddered then got out the water as well.

"Me too," Hiroto added.

"I think this is enough dirty talk and bath…" Megane said then got out of the water and left, and so did the others.

Tachimukai and Kazemaru were hurrying on putting their clothes and left, their faces where crimson red. "B-bye, guys" the two said then ran away to their rooms.

Endou seemed to notice Kazemaru's red face. He just kept his stare at the door. _'Cute…'_

* * *

As soon as Kazemaru reached his room, he jumped onto his bed, landing his face on his pillow.

 _'Dammit, Gouenji!'_ he mentally cursed. _'That Gouenji… telling us such things…'_

Kazemaru could feel his face already hot because of the blood than ran to his cheeks, he buried his face further to the pillow.

 _"… It sends so much pleasure throughout your body…"_

 _"… It feels really good especially when you cum…"_

 _"… Especially when you cum…"_

 _"Cum…"_

Gouenji's words earlier kept on ringing in Kazemaru's head. He flipped his position; now he's lying on his back, his pillow covering his face. _'Gouenji… I'm blaming you for this… You ruined my head!'_ Kazemaru cursed.

"Maybe if I sleep now, I might just forget…" Kazemaru muttered then placed his pillow back to its rightful place, pulled up his blanket, and removed his hair tie. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before slowly closing his eyes…

Kazemaruy is inside his mind… inside his peaceful, clean, and innocent mind…

 _"Cum for me, Ichirouta~"_

 _"A-ah~ S-stop- Ah!"_

 _"Cum for me… Ichi~"_

 _"A-Ah… I'm gonna cum…"_

 _"Cum for me…"_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kazemaru screamed as his eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up from his bed, panting and sweating.

 _'W-what the hell was that?!'_ again, his cheeks were red and he's feeling something weird at his lower half. His eye twitched as he felt it again. _'What is this?'_ Kazemaru pushed off the blanket and his eyes caught the sight of his pajama pants with a budge! Blood rushed to his face.

 _'Dammit… I guess I have no choice…'_ Kazeamaru then started to kick the bed cover off the bed and he started to take off his clothes. _'Maybe I'll cum faster if I'm naked… Besides, I don't think anyone is gonna enter my room'_

As soon as the bluenette has discarded his clothes and threw them onto the floor, he remained seated on the bed. A blush crept up to his face. He has never tried masturbating but he could pull this off… _somehow… 'It's just rubbing my 'thing'… No biggie…'_ With a trembling hand, he gripped his member sending shivers throughout his body… _it feels weird_ … He started playing with the tip with one finger. Kazemaru had his other hand aver his mouth, trying not to make a single pleasured noise.

 _'This isn't working…'_ Kazemaru thought. He's been at it for a good 5 minutes and he hasn't cum yet. _'What am I doing wrong?'_

 _"… Occasionally by sexual fantasies …"_

Megene's words suddenly flew into Kazemaru's head, making him blush. _'Do I really need to do that?'_ he groaned _'Well… if it'll help with getting rid of this…'_ with that thought, the bluenette closed his eyes and the first person that appeared in his mind is a certain soccer-fanatic brunette.

Without even knowing, the hand which was placed on his mouth moved to his balls and started to play with them.

"E-Endou…" Kazemaru moaned.

 _"Kazemaru, cum for me…"_ Kazemaru's imagination took over.

"Nng… E-Endou…" he moaned again.

Pre-cum is already dripping from the tip of his member. He let go of his balls and started stroking his member in full speed. His body started to feel really weird all of a sudden as his playful mind kept on fantasizing something. He just kept his eyes shut as saliva started to run down from his mouth to his chin.

 _'I can't…'_ he thought but he really wants to get his over with and go back to sleep so he just continued his little out-of-the-box ' _activity'_.

"Endou~ Ah~ haa~" he started to have this weird feeling on his stomach getting tighter and tighter "A-ahh… Endou~ I'm gonna… c-cum…"

"A-Ahh- Ah!" Kazemaru literally screamed; panting, sweating and pleasured. He opened his eyes his vision is a little bit cloudy. _'Is this how Gouenji feels when he does that? I feel so tired…'_ he still sat there naked sticky substance on the bed, on his stomach, and his legs as well…

* * *

 ** _Outside…_**

Endou snuck out of his room 'cuz he couldn't sleep. He thought that maybe his friend, Kazemaru, could help him sleep. He was already close to the bluenette's room when suddenly…

"Nng… E-Endou…" the brunette started to shiver. _'I-is there a ghost here?'_ "Endou~ Ah~ haa…"

 _'Wait, that voice is like Kaze's…'_ he noticed the bluenette's door is slightly open. As he approached it, he peek an eye and the sight of Kazemaru instantly made Endou _excited down there…_

"WOW…" Endou muttered.

"Ahh~ Endou I'm gonna… c-cum…" Endou's eyes widen in shock "A-Ahh-Ah!"

 _'So that is masturbating… and Kaze was thinking of me…'_

* * *

 ** _Back with Kazemaru…_**

 _'I'm so tired…'_ Kazemaru's eyes were starting to get heavy when suddenly…

 ** _*slam*_** Kazemaru jumped from his bed when his door suddenly opened, revealing the person who he was thinking about earlier. His face turned crimson red by the minute. He's naked, his clothes were on the floor, and he's in front of Endou! _'What the hell?! Why is he here?! What am I going to do…?'_ panicking… that's what he's doing now... panicking. He just closed his legs trying to hide the dignity he has left _(if there is any left)_ , and he used his hands and arms to cover his upper body. "E-Endou… what are you doing?!"

Endou didn't answer, he had his head down. And as he raised his head, what Kazemaru saw made him tense up a bit. Endou's eyes… the usual chocolate-brown eyes are half-closed, filled with lust and hunger. He looked at Kazemaru like he was going to eat him.

"E-Endou… d-don't look at me like that…"

Endou stayed silent and closed the door behind him, locking it. He still had his eyes on the naked bluenette on the bed. He let his eyes run though the bare skin exposed. _'Delicious'_ Endou licked his upper lip then pounced onto Kazemaru, pinning his wrist down onto the bed.

"E-Endou!" Kazemaru shouted "Get off me!"

Endou wasn't in the mood for talking; he just leaned down, taking Kazemaru's lips. Kazemaru kept his lips shut while struggling to get his wrist out of Endou's grip.

 _'Feisty one…'_ Endou thought then positioned himself between Kazemaru's legs.

Kazemaru won't budge. He just kept his mouth shut. And now, Endou's getting tired of kissing without tongue; he left a trail of kisses to Kazemaru's earlobe, licking and nibbling it.

"Mmm" a muffled moan is the only thing heard from Kazemaru. He's member is also getting hard from all this teasing!

"Ichirouta~ submit to me" Endou whispered into Kazemaru's ear.

 _'What wrong with Endou?! Why won't he leave me?!'_

After that whisper, Endou moved to Kazemaru's neck.

"A-ah! Endou…" Kazemaru moaned as the brunette started sucking on the sensitive skin. _'This feels so weird…'_ Kazemaru thought _'… and yet… good…'_

Moments later, Endou let go of that skin; he stared at it for a moment and grinned. _"Mine…"_ he whispered then gave the love mark a lick and kissed Kazemaru on the lips once more. He licked Kazemaru's bottom lip asking for entrance.

 _'Okay…'_ Kazemaru slightly parted his lips and let the brunet invade his mouth. Endou had already let go of Kazemaru's wrists and cupped his cheeks. Kazemaru on the other hand, let his arms warp around Endou's neck and pulled him to deepen the kiss. The two seemed to be in a whole different world. Kazemaru had completely forgotten that he's naked, and also forgotten that he wanted the brunette to get off of him.

Endou removed his hand from Kazemaru's left cheek and let it roam down the other's chest to his nipples. Endou rubbed at the cold nub on the bluenette's chest. Kazemaru grabbed a handful of Endou's hair and moaned into his mouth. Endou didn't seem to be satisfied with the muffled moan so he separated from the kiss and let his lips leave a trail of kisses to Kazemaru's other nipple. He let his tongue brush over the nub, making the other let out a soft moan from the pleasure.

 _'How is Endou able to do this?'_ Kazemaru thought as he covered his mouth with his hand.

Endou grabbed his wrist once more "Don't." Kazemaru got the message so he just grabbed the sheets while the brunette sucked on his nipple and played with the other.

"More…" Endou muttered then let go of the nipple, giving it one last lick before trailing down to the bluenette's navel and to his twitching member, already leaking pre-cum.

"Kaze, you're already hard…" Endou whispered.

"I-It's because of y–you!"

"Do I turn you on?"

Kazemaru turned his head to avoid the other boy's eyes. _'Dammit Endou… Why are you doing this to me anyway?'_

"Cute…" Endou hummed as he brushed the bangs off Kazemaru's face.

Kazemaru grabbed the sheets as hard as he could and he arched his back when he felt something hot and wet around his member. He looked down and saw Endou already swallowing his member while bobbing his head. Every part of his body is trembling due to the pleasure sent.

"E-Endou… g-get that… out…"

Endou hummed as he kept his actions. Kazemaru's member felt the vibration and he's nearly thrown over the edge.

"Endou… I might… c-cum…" Kazemaru grabbed the sheets as tight as he could when he came into the brunette's mouth.

Kazemaru was panting… he's extremely tired and exhausted… He gaze was still on Endou and he saw his friend swallow his cum. "Endou, why did you do that? That's dirty!"

"But Kaze, it was from you… and it was delicious…" Endou reached to his pajama's back pocket and pulled something. Kazemaru's eyes widen as he saw a bottle of lube.

"E-Endou… Don't tell me you're planning on doing it…" Kazemaru said nervously.

"I am… please Kaze let me take you…" Endou muttered then started to coat his fingers with the substance.

"B-but…" Kazemaru is scared… really scared… he's a virgin after all… and a guy. It'll be very painful for him. And one more thing, he knows that Endou has never done such a thing.

"Do you trust me, Kaze?"

Kazemaru gulped as his eyes met Endou's "Yes… I do, Endou"

"Thanks…" with that, Endou spread Kazemaru's legs and inserted one finger into Kazemaru's entrance. Kazemaru groaned in pain.

Another finger was inserted and Endou started scissoring the teen. "E-Endou…"

"Shhh…" And another finger... Kazemaru threw his head back as Endou thrusted his fingers in and out of his friend.

"E-endou…"

"Shh… bear with it for a little more" Endou then used his free hand pulled down his pajamas and boxers, exposing his 5-inch, absolutely erect member. Kazemaru blushed as he saw Endou's junior.

 _'HOW ON EARTH IS THAT GOING TO FIT?!'_ Kazemaru mentally screamed.

"You want me to put this in, Kaze?" Endou asked.

"Mmm"

"Say 'put it in' then…"

"E-endou… please… p-put it inside me…"

Endou blushed as he heard those words. He didn't waste any more time; he withdraws his fingers and positioned his member in front of the other's entrance and slowly pushed himself in.

"A-AH! E-Endou… hurts!" Kazemaru almost screamed. It felt like he was being torn into two.

"Sorry… just a little more…"

"Nng!"

As soon as Endou has fully entered, he didn't move for a moment to let the other get use to the new feeling inside him.

"Haa… haa… Y-you can move now…" Kazemaru said between breaths. Endou did as he was told but started in a slow pace, pulling his member out until the tip was the one left and slammed back inside, making Kazemaru gasp for air.

Endou thrusted in and out over and over again in different angles, trying to find that bundle of nerves inside Kazemaru that could make him see stars.

"E-Endou… AH!" Kazemaru screamed as his prostrate was hit.

 _'What did I just do?'_ Endou thought.

"Again… Do that again…" Kazemaru demanded.

Endou's eyes widen at the sight in front of him. His best friend is lying in front of him, naked, and he's his… Kazemaru looked so sexy… His lose hair made the sight even sexier. Endou smirked as he thrusted in and out repeatedly; hitting the other teen's prostrate each time.

"A-ah… Ma-mamoru…" Kazemaru's member started to twitch "I'm gonna… cum…"

"Me too…" Endou whispered as he slammed back in "Cum for me, Ichirouta…"

"MAMORU!" Kazemaru screamed as he came onto his and Endou's stomachs.

"ICHIROUTA!" Endou screamed realizing his seeds inside Kazemaru.

Both teens were exhausted. Kazemaru's body was limp and sweating; he let his hands drop on his sides. Endou pulled out his member from Kazemaru's hole and lied down beside the other teen; both panting.

"Endou," Kazemaru started "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Endou asked.

"Why did you do this? Were you drugged or something?"

"Well… actually, Kaze… I like you…"

"As a friend, right?"

"I like- like you… you know… something like love…"

"Oh… you were my first, you know that?" Kazemaru smiled "And I'm glad it was you… I love you too, Mamoru…"

Enodu let his body move on its own and kissed Kazemaru's forehead, nose, cheeks and lastly, his lips. "I love Ichirouta… so much"

Enodu sat up and quickly put on his boxers and pajamas. He wiped the semen off of Kazemaru and also dressed the teen back in his pajamas. "Good night, Ichi~"

"Good night, Mamoru…"

The two lay side by side on the bed, both in each other's arms.

* * *

 ** _Outside…_**

 _"Fubuki, is that you?"_

 _"H-Hiroto?"_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"A-ah… N-nothing…"_

 _"Doesn't look like it… Want me to help you with that?"_

* * *

 ** _I got the definition of 'masturbation' from the dictionary so I clearly do not own it… See ya on the next chap~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HiroFubu… Blowjob_**

* * *

 ** _[Previous Chap]_**

 _"Fubuki, is that you?"_

 _"H-Hiroto?"_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"A-ah… N-nothing…"_

 _"Doesn't look like it… Want me to help you with that?"_

* * *

 ** _[Fubuki's POV]_**

 _It was such a bad idea leaving my room… VERY BAD! I was just on my way back to my room from the kitchen because I got thirsty but then I heard something from Kazemaru's room. I thought he was in trouble so I neared his room but when I turned the knob, it was locked. I was about to kick the door open when suddenly, I heard… moaning. I'm sure it was Kazemaru since it's his room and it looked like Endou's in there too because of Endou's name being moaned over and over; he must be in there too. I know I should've left that moment but my knees felt so weak and gave up. I couldn't stand up so I pulled myself to rest my back on the wall._

 _"This'll be over soon. This'll be over soon" I chanted in my head as I covered my ears but some force kept on telling me to not cover my ears._

 _I started to blush. My mind took over; images of what Kazemaru and Endou might be doing behind this door. My legs were still weak so I couldn't stand and walk. I never felt like this before- my body becoming this weak from hearing such sounds._

 _I started shivering. Why? It isn't that cold… There's no snow or rain… I don't have a fever either… WHY? I don't know…_

 _I then felt something weird going on my lower half. My eyes widen as I saw a bulge on my pajama pants. This is bad; this is really, really bad… I don't know what to do with this problem… I could go to someone else's room and ask for help, but it would be so embarrassing._

 _"It's just touching…" I muttered._

 _I checked if anyone was around and when I noticed that no one was, I pulled my pants and boxers low enough for my member to be exposed. I rubbed the tip with my thumb. My body tensed up a bit. I don't want anyone else to hear me so I just covered my mouth with my other hand as I kept on stroking._

 _My eyes were shut the whole time. I couldn't handle the strange feeling. My member is already leaking some sticky, white liquid… I think this is what semen is…_

 ** _[Normal POV]_**

Fubuki was so busy fixing his problem; he didn't even notice someone was approaching him, a certain teen with red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Fubuki, is that you?" the teen asked as he tapped Fubuki's shoulder.

Fubuki snapped back into reality and turned his head to the side. His eyes widen as he saw his friend, "H-Hiroto?"

Hiroto lowered his gaze and notice Fubuki's hand on his member. "What are you doing?"

"A-ah…" the ice striker quickly let go of his member and fixed his pants and boxers "N-Nothing…" his face was already red because of pure embarrassment.

"Doesn't look like it…" with that said, Hiroto took Fubuki's hand _(the one he used to touch himself)_ and licked it with his tongue, surprising the other teen "Let me help you with that…"

"H-Hiroto wha-"

The red-head didn't let the other say anything else; he used his hand to cover his mouth "But it wouldn't be safe if we're outside…" Since Fubuki couldn't answer because of the hand on his mouth, he just blushed. "Let's go to my room…"

Hiroto stood up and offered his hand to Fubuki. "I… couldn't stand up…"

"Oh, is that so?" Hiroto bent down "I'll carry you then…" with that, he picked the other teen bridal style and walked to his room.

As soon as the two have entered the room, Hiroto placed Fubuki on his bed. "Fubuki, why did come to this?"

Fubuki was still blushing. "Well… I sort of heard Kazemaru moaning… Endou's name…"

"Oh, I see now… You imagined that they were doing _it_ , huh?"

"Kindda…"

"Why didn't you ask for anyone's help?"

"I was too embarrassed…"

"Well, you don't have to be embarrassed with me… I've helped some of my friends with this type of problem back when I was still in the Aliea Meteorite madness…"

"Oh… So, how do I get rid of this?"

"Jerk off… that's one way… you can also receive a blowjob or have sex…"

Fubuki blushed even more as Hiroto mentioned 'sex' "S-sex? N-no way! I don't want to do that to anyone. I'd rather just jerk off"

"You know, it's possible for a guy to have sex with another guy… It's called anal sex. It's like how a man and a woman have sex but slightly different in some way…"

"Hiroto, don't talk like that!" Fubuki demanded. "Ah…" a moan suddenly escaped his lips as Hiroto let his hand run over the bulge on Fubuki's pants. Fubuki's eyes widen as he quickly covered his mouth.

Hiroto let out a chuckle "Does it feel uncomfortable, Fubuki?"

"Shut up. I'm going back to my room and handle this by myself" Fubuki was about to get out of the bed when suddenly Hiroto pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Try to scream or sit up, or I'll tell everyone that you got turned on because of hearing such things" Hiroto then took his phone from his pocket and took a picture of Fubuki, of course including the bulge in the frame. He chuckled and showed the picture to Fubuki "This is proof…"

Fubuki gritted his teeth and glared at the red-head and just rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes as a sign that he forfeits. A smirk spread across Hiroto's face. _'Good boy…'_ He got off Fubuki and headed took some rope from his bag and tied Fubuki's wrist on the headboard. Fubuki wanted to struggle and run out of the room but Hiroto has blackmail material so he has no choice but to obey. His wrists weren't tied too tight and not lose either. Hiroto made sure that the other teen wouldn't get hurt.

 _'This is so wrong! Hiroto is blackmailing me; I'm in his room, tied on tis bed, and I still have 'that' problem… I want to get out of here'_ Fubuki still had his eyes closed. There was one thing his parents and Atsuya told him when he was still young _"If you're scared, think of your happy place, Shirou…"_

 _'Mom, Dad, Atsuya, how would I be able to think of my happy place if the situation is like this?'_

"Hey Fubuki, open your mouth…" Hiroto ordered; Fubuki did as he was told, slightly opening his mouth. His eyes shot open when a cloth was tied behind his head. He looked at Hiroto, "Whah ah hyu gooing?!" he was panicking; his heart was racing, his face is strike red, almost the same color as Hiroto's hair, and last, he was shaking. He wasn't cold, but he was scared.

Hiroto reached his hand to Fubuki's cheek and caressed it. "Don't be scared, Fubuki…" he then placed a kiss on the ice striker's forehead "I guarantee you that this'll help you more than it'll hurt"

 _'So it'll hurt!'_

Hiroto smiled at the teen beneath him. Oh that smile that could make any girl ( _and even guys_ ) fall for him.

 _'… but I trust Hiroto'_ with that thought, Fubuki closed his eyes and just let Hiroto take care of him.

"Good boy," Hiroto whispered as he pulled the ice striker's pajama pants down and threw it onto the floor. He smirked as he saw Fubuki's member already hard. "My, my, Fubuki… some cock you got there… looks like your body responded pretty good when you heard Kazemaru and Endou…" Hiroto then unbuttoned Fubuki's top, exposing the other teen's torso.

Hiroto's eyes widen at the sight beneath him. He could feel his own member getting hard from the sight of Fubuki's almost naked body.

 _'Better get down to work now…'_ Hiroto thought as he lowered his lips, making contact with one of the two pink nubs on Fubuki's chest. He ran his tongue flicking the pink nipple before sucking on it as his other hand played with the other nipple, pinching, twisting and teasing.

Fubuki tried biting the cloth on his mouth to muffle the little moans trying to escape his lips; sadly, he couldn't completely avoid letting out sounds of pleasure.

Hiroto, who was satisfied with the other's reaction, smirked before giving one last lick and moved lower, letting his tongue draw a line on Fubuki's stomach. As Hiroto reached Fubuki's navel, he licked the inside, making the other arch his back as he bit on the towel.

"Mmm~ so you like that, huh?" Hiroto hummed as he started drawing circles around Fubuki's navel. To Fubuki, it was actually ticklish and really good…

Hiroto then moved lower, his tongue creating a trail of saliva on the skin… lower… until he reached Fubuki's cock. He smirked. The other is already leaking pre-cum. Hiroto started everything by blowing cold wind on it, making the other shiver by the sudden cold feeling on his member.

 _'Fubuki's cock is erect, leaking, and is offered to me like some food… Other than that, Fubuki looks so… helpless…'_ Hiroto smirked again. He then played with Fubuki's cock by running his index finger from the base to the tip.

Fubuki just clenched his fists. He doesn't get what he's feeling. He keeps on shivering and his body is all tensed. He badly wants to get rid of his problem but Hiroto is just playing around. Being really impatient, Fubuki let out a groan, signaling the other to do something already!

Hiroto got the message and stopped playing. He then lowered his face once more, his lips aligning over Fubuki's cock. He let his tongue lick the white liquid flowing out.

Fubuki couldn't handle it anymore, his palms were hurting, the cloth on his mouth might be already wet from all the biting, and a line of saliva escaped one side of his lips.

 _'He's already cumming?'_ Hiroto thought before placing the tip of Fubuki's cock into his mouth.

Fubuki's eyes snapped oven by the sudden new feeling on his cock. First, it was his hand; Second, a tongue; Now it's Hiroto's mouth! He groaned and moaned as Hiroto started to deep throat him.

 _'I can't help it anymore!'_ Fubuki's member stared to twich inside Hiroto's mouth "Ir…hotho…" Fubuki managed to say. Hiroto seemed to have gone deft; he ignored or completely didn't hear Fubuki's voice. "C… humhing…" with that, Fubuki came into Hiroto's mouth, sending his seeds inside the red-head's mouth. His hands loosen its clench, his arms dropped and his he's breathing really fast.

Hiroto raised his hand to untie the cloth on Fubuki's mouth. Without hesitation, he linked his lips with Fubuki's. And because Fubuki's mouth was slightly parted, he took the chance to slide his tongue in. Fubuki just moaned into the kiss as Hiroto sucked on his tongue.

 _'How is he able to do such a kiss?'_ Fubuki thought.

Hiroto separated from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva linking their lips. He lifted himself up and untied the rope, strangling Fubuki's wrists.

"Okay, looks like my work here is done" Hiroto said as he got off the bed and took Fubuki's pants and handed it to him. "There, you're all better now, right?" Fubuki nodded back as he took his pants from Hiroto.

"Hiroto," Fubuki started, grasping the pants in his hand "I'm all better… but you're not…" he pointed at Hiroto's pants "… did you get hard, Hiroto?"

Hiroto smiled "Sadly, yes… Don't worry; I can handle this one… I've done it a hundred times"

"L-let… let me help you, Hiroto… You just helped me, let me return the favor" Fubuki said, his face turning red.

"Fubuki, you do realize that if you do this, you might get hard again"

"Then… how can I help you with you helping me at the same time?"

"Well… there's one thing we can do"

"Okay. What is it?"

"Uhm… Could you lie down for me?"

Fubuki did as he was told, he let go of the pants and hang it by the headboard. The next thing he knew, Hiroto is in a kneeling position over him. His eyes widen as Hiroto's pants is positioned over his face and Hiroto's face is over his cock. _'O-okay… I get it now…'_ Fubuki thought as he pulled Hiroto's cock out from the layers of clothing. It surprised him to see Hiroto's 'oh-so-erect member'… _'Did I turn him on this much?'_

"You've done this before?" Hiroto asked as he started running his fingers on the sides of Fubuki's cock.

Fubuki let out a mewl, "No… So don't expect me to be a professional at this" he tried to close his legs but Hiroto held them apart

Hiroto smirked, "Let's start," with that, Hiroto gripped Fubuki's hips as he swallowed the tip into his mouth.

"Ahh…" Fubuki moaned.

 _'Fubuki…'_ Hiroto started to blush as he felt sudden warmth wrapped around his cock- Fubuki's mouth. He felt Fubuki getting hard. _'He says this this is first time to do this but he's really good…'_ he smirked as he kissed the tip and continued to swallow Fubuki's cock once more.

"Mmm…" Fubuki moaned as he continued sucking and licking the other. _'Hiroto's really big…'_

Satisfied by the other, Hiroto started to caress Fubuki's inner thigh, sending shivers through Fubuki's body. _'It's too much… I might cum soon…'_

Fubuki had his eyes shut, a blush covering his cheeks as he kept on sucking Hiroto's length. Hiroto, on the other hand, also had a blush on his face, his tongue licking the pre-cum comming out of Fubuki. _'He's gonna cum soom…'_

"Mmm~" Fubuki hummed as he felt Hiroto lick and kiss the tip. _'No, no, no, no… Hiroto! I'm gonna cum…"_

"Fubuki, you're at your limit, huh?" Hiroto asked.

"Mmm…" that the only answer Fubuki gave as he continued sucking Hiroto.

"I am too…" Hiroto fasten his pace, throwing Fubuki off the edge. He came into the red-head's mouth. It wasn't long before Hiroto came as well, releasing his seeds into Fubuki's mouth. Fubuki swallowed all the semen inside his mouth. His vision was blurry and his arms and legs went limp. He feels so tired.

Hiroto got off Fubuki and looked at the younger male. "You swallowed all of it, didn't you?" Fubuki nodded back.

"It would be unfair if I didn't"

Hiroto took a towel and wiped the semen off them both. He also slipped Fubuki back into his pajama pants.

"Was I helpful enough?" Hiroto asked.

"Yeah…" Fubuki answered. "I feel tired…"

"That's normal, Fubuki" with that, he lied beside the other.

There came a silent atmosphere inside the room.

"Hey Hiroto," Fubuki started. "What did we just do?"

"Well, that's a blowjob" Hiroto answered.

"Oh… what does it feel like to have sex? Kazemaru seemed to like it though…"

"Well, Fubuki" Hiroto scratched his cheek "… I haven't done that yet so I don't know"

"Can… Can we try that next time?"

Hiroto was taken aback by the sudden question. He turned his head to Fubuki. And what he saw made his smile; Fubuki had his face and neck crimson red. His own cheeks even turned red.

"Are you sure, Fubuki?" Hiroto asked.

"Y-yeah…"

Hiroto caressed Fubuki's cheek and planted a kiss on his forehead "Sure… just tell me when…"

"Okay…" Fubuki then sat up from the bed. "Well then, I guess I'll go back to my room so you can rest now…" as he was about to get out of the bed, Hiroto grabbed his wrist.

"Nah… you can sleep here tonight" Hiroto said with a smile.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes. It's much better to sleep when someone's beside you"

Fubuki blushed even more before answering "O-okay… If you say so…" he lied back down beside Hiroto as the other wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

"Good night, Shirou…"

Fubuki's eyes widen but still smiled and wrapped his arms around the other. "Good night, Hiroto"

The two closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

 _"What a wonderful night this is…"_

* * *

 ** _At another room…_**

 _"Ts-Tsunami?! What are you doing here?"_

 _"Hmm? Why? Can't I use the shower too?"_

 _"U-uh... N-no… It's just-"_

 _"Eh?! What are you doing?"_

 _"U-uhh… Late night shower…?"_

 _"Umm? Can I join you?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tsunami x Tachimukai… Shower Lemon_**

* * *

 ** _[Previous Chap]_**

 _"Tachimukai, is that you?"_

 _"Ts-Tsunami?! What are you doing here?"_

 _"Hmm? Why? Can't I use the shower too?"_

 _"U-uh... N-no… It's just-"_

 _"Eh?! What are you doing?"_

 _"U-uhh… Late night shower…?"_

 _"Can I join you?"_

* * *

A certain brunette is in his room, back laid down on the bed and his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He's been in that position since he entered his room. His eyes were wide open and all his senses were alert. In short, he couldn't sleep. He tried everything he could to make himself fall asleep. He closed his eyes, counted sheep and even tires his eyes.

"919, 920, 921, 922, 923…"

Tachimukai Yuuki has been counting sheep and is almost close to 100. He gave out a sigh, his mouth already getting tired from counting. _'This is hopeless…'_ he thought as he sat up and scratched the back of his head.

"I wonder what Endou-san does to fall asleep…" Tachimukai said to himself "… maybe I could ask him" with that, the brunette got out of bed, and headed to Endou's room which was close to his.

 ** _*knock* *knovk*_** Tachimukai knocked "Endou-san, it's Tachimukai… Can I come in?"

He asked but he received no answer. _'That's odd…'_ Tachimukai thought then turned the knob _'It's open…'_ he took a peek inside only to see that the room is empty. _'I wonder where Endou-san is… he must be sleeping at another room…'_ he let out a sigh and walked back to his room.

As he reached his room, he sat down on his bed and stared at the beach "Hmm… water… what if I take a quick shower…? Maybe that could help me sleep" he muttered then took out his towel and some clothes and headed out of his room. _'I remember I used to take a shower when I couldn't sleep…'_

Tachimukai silently walked the halls of the house. It was quiet… really quiet… well, not really… he could hear some sounds echoing but he just thought that it's just his mind playing a trick on him. He stood in front of the bathroom door and turned the knob.

 _'AH! I'm so lucky! No one's inside!'_ he happily entered the said room and placed down his towel and changing clothes. He didn't bother to lock the door since no one would use the bathroom this late. He stripped off his pajamas and placed them down; he thought that he'll use them after taking a shower since he just wore them that night. He stepped into the shower and opened the shower. Cold water ran down his skin. He had his eyes closed, enjoying the droplets of water hitting his head and rolling down his body.

"Haaa… so calming… I'm sure to be able to get some sleep after this…" he said to himself.

Yes, it was so calming… him, and only him inside the shower with no one bothering him… Well that's what he thought.

 ** _*slam*_**

The door suddenly flung open, revealing a certain tall, tan, pink haired male who loves surfing. Tachimukai's face instantly turned red as he crossed his legs and tried to cover his upper body.

"Tachimukai, is that you?" Tsunami asked.

"Ts-Tsunami?! What are you doing here?!" Tachimukai shuddered as he examined Tsunami. The other also had a towel and some clothes in hand.

"Hmm? Why? Can't I use the shower too?" Tsunami then entered and locked the door.

"U-uh... N-no… It's just-" okay, Tachimukai doesn't know how to respond to that.

"Eh?! What are you doing?" Tsunami asked, seeing the other teen covering his body.

"U-uhh… Late night shower…?" well it's true. It could be the only reason why he's in the shower late at night.

Tsunami was only wearing a pair of shorts. He looked like he just finished surfing outside. He placed his clothes and towel down beside Tachimukai's things and started to slide his shorts down to his ankles and placed it aside.

 _'What is he doing?! Don't tell me-'_ Tachimukai's thought was interrupted when Tsunami spoke, "Can I join you?"

 ** _[Tachimukai's POV]_**

"Can I join you?"

 _Everything went blank that moment. Did I just mishear? Were my ears playing tricks on me again? Yeah, that may be it. Wait, I could see Tsunami getting closer to where I am, and he's moving his mouth._

"… don't you think, Tachimukai?" _finally my senses came back. But what sis Tsunami just say?_

"Uhh… what were you saying again? I just got lost"

"I just said that that masturbating thing Gouenji just said earlier, he said it feels awesome… But I think doing ' _it'_ is much better than just masturbating… don't you think, Tachimukai?"

"Uhh... wa-wai-wait what…?" _is he talking about that?! I didn't know he has knowledge on those!_

"Hmm? It's so unlike you to not hear anything, Tachimukai…" _Tsunami said as he neared his face to mine until our foreheads touched._ "Are you sick or anything?" _I could feel my face became hotter. I wanted to push him away but I felt so weak. I just remained standing there._ "Hmm… you don't have a fever…" _Tsunami said as he finally separated our foreheads._

"U-uhh... yeah, that's right… Well then, I'm done now… I'm going back to my room now…" _I was about to take a step to my towel and clothes but suddenly I felt Tsunami grab my wrist. I tensed up a bit._

"Hey, you're leaving already? Stay a little more, will ya…" _I hesitated at first but in the end, I stayed but I had my back facing Tsunami. I don't want him to see my blushing face and 'something else'._

"Hey Tachimukai," _as I heard Tsunami's call, I turned my head to face him._

"What is it, Tsunami? Is there a problem? Are you feeling uncomfortable at any sort?" _I questioned._

"I should be the one asking you, you've been really quiet… Is there something the matter? You can tell me…"

"It's nothing. I don't have any problem… I'm completely comfortable. 100%" _I said giving him a reassuring smile but it looks like he was not satisfied._

 _Suddenly, Tsunami grabbed my shoulders and forcefully turned me around. His eyes were staring at me. He had a strong grip that I couldn't even struggle out of it. It seemed like his eyes were examining me. I started to panic. I used my hands to cover my lower part, good thing I was able to but Tsunami seemed to notice my action. He let go of me shoulders and knelt down._

"Ts-Tsunami, wha-" _before I could even finish, Tsunami grabbed my wrists._

"Tachimukai, are you hard? Lemme see~"

 ** _[Tsunami's POV]_**

 _I could sense Tachimukai being uncomfortable. But once I turn around, his back is facing me. I didn't like it- the back facing me thing. But I did like the view he gave me… His body is really slim, his skin looks so nice… and last, his ass. Those perfectly curved buttocks of his looks so nice… I couldn't help myself anymore!_

 _As I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, his cheeks were slightly pink. He looked so cute. I let my eyes do the work, running from Tachimukai's face, neck, chest, nipples, stomach, navel and… lower… I was feeling something weird going on at my legs. I just ignored it and trailed lower. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I really want to._

 _My eyes widen when I saw Tachimukai's hands covering that one spot of his. I let out a light chuckle then let go of his shoulders, knelt down, and my face aligned in front of his hands. I heard him say something but I didn't quite get what he wanted to say so I just grabbed his wrists._

"Tachimukai, are you hard? Lemme see~" _I was smiling widely as I forcefully removed Tachimukai's hands over his spot._

 ** _[Normal POV]_**

 _'WOW'_ that's the only thing Tsunami thought as a comment. In front of him is Tachimukai's length already erect. "Tachimukai, why are you having an erection?" Tsunami asked as he looked up at the brunette.

"I… I don't know…" Tachimukai answered as he turned his head to the side to avoid the tan male's gaze. _'I actually want to know that as well, Tsunami!'_

"Hey, do you know how to masturbate?" Tsunami asked as he let go of Tachimukai's wrists.

Tachimukai shook his head.

"Oh, is that so?" Tsunami stood up "Want me to help you? Just say 'Yes' if you want to. I'm not going to force you, Tachimukai"

 _'Should I? Yes or No? Yes? No? Yes? No? GYAH! I DON'T KNOW!'_ Tachimukai started to have a battle with his subconscious. "Yes, please…" he didn't know if he chose the right answer but Tsunami seemed to be really happy with the answer.

"Oh wait; I just have one last question… Will you let me have my own kind of fun with you?" Tsunami said while scratching the back of his head, a tint of pink spread across his cheeks.

Tachimukai smiled, "Go ahead…"

 _'Looks like we're going to go to that level, huh?'_ Tachimukai thought then wrapped his arms around Tsunami's neck _'This is going to be my first and I'm not going to regret this'_

 _'Am I doing the right thing here?'_ Tsunami questioned himself as he started at Tachimukai's face _'Well, Tachimukai did say it's okay…'_

The two didn't know who made the first move; they just knew their lips were linked with each other. Tachimukai still had his arm around the taller male's neck, pulling him closer. Tsunami, on the other hand, tried to press the brunette onto the wall. He positioned his leg between Tachimukai's rubbing the other's crotch. Tachimukai gasped and moaned into the kiss.

It wasn't long before they added tongue to their make-out session. Tsunami's hands started to play with Tachimukai's nipples, running his tanned fingers over them. Tachimukai couldn't help but separate from the kiss and gasp for air.

Tsunami kept on teasing the pink nipples as he kissed Tachimukai's jawline and to his neck, nipping the sensitive skin. Tachimukai threw his head back as he felt the other male suck on his neck. Tsunami seemed to be satisfied by Tachimukai's reaction, se smiled as he continued to suck.

"Mmm..." Tachimukai tried to not make an audible sound.

Tsunami let go of the sensitive skin with a light 'plop'. He smiled as he gave the hickey one last lick before kissing his way lower to the other teen's nipples. He ran his tongue over one right nub, making the smaller teen muffle a moan. He then started sucking while playing the other with his fingers, pinching, rubbing and squeezing it.

"Feeling good, Tachimukai?" Tsunami asked; a grin spread across his face.

"Y-yeah…"

"It'll feel much better a little later…"

"Okay"

Tsunami then knelt down as he positioned himself in front of Tachimukai's member. "Uhh Tachimukai, can you sit down?"

Tachimukai did as he was told. He slides onto the tiled floor. Just the time his butt hit the tiled floor, Tsunami parted his legs and positioned himself in between. He could see the tension in Tachimukai's eyes.

"Tachimukai, you know I could stop if you want me to…" Tsunami said as he caressed the goalkeeper's cheek.

"No… please continue, Tsunami… I may be new at this but I have trust in you that you will take care of me…"

Tsunami's eyes widen "Tachimukai…" he whispered "Are you sure about this choice? One you say 'Yes', I won't stop until I finish…"

Tachimukai stayed silent for a moment before answering, "Yes, I'm sure… Please take care of me, Tsunami"

"Okay," that's the only answer Tsunami gave before leaning down, face between Tachimukai's parted legs, as he took the other male's length into his mouth. Tachimukai flung his head back; his hands cupped his parted lips trying to soften the scream. A bolt of pleasure was sent throughout the brunette's body; even more when the tanned male started licking and bobbing his head, swallowing Tachimukai bit-by-bit.

Tachimukai's heart was racing; he also had this weird feeling in his stomach. Something like something's twisting and it's getting tighter and tighter. "Tsu… nami…" he managed to say between breaths as he grabbed a handful of Tsunami's pink locks.

 _'He's cumming, huh?'_ Tsunami thought as he fastened his pace.

"A- ah!" Tachimukai screamed as came into Tsunami's mouth.

Tsunami swallowed the liquid in his mouth, "Hmmm… that was delicious, Tachimukai!"

"Haa… Why… did you… swallow?" the other asked between pants.

"Well, first of all, it was from you, Tachimukai…" he answered with a smile.

Tachimukai's eyes were fixed on Tsunami's. Just now, he realized how hypnotic those black eyes can be. He blushed red as his eyes wondered by themselves and landed on Tsunami's hardened member. "Tsunami, you're hard already…"

 _'Oh dear, why did I say that?'_

"Oh yeah… well, I… you looked so sexy and you kindda turned me on…" Tsunami's face was blushing.

Tachimukai smiled then reached out his hand to caress Tsunami's cheek "Go ahead, Tsunami. Do as you wish. I'd be mad at you if you'll stop now"

"Okay then…" with that, Tsunami raised Tachimukai's legs as he was able to get a good view of Tachimukai's puckered hole. He started to drool as he stared at his meal. Tachimukai swore he saw Tsunami licked his upper lip before his legs were pushed closer to him. Tachimukai hugged his both his legs as Tsunami lowered his face and spread Tachimukai's ass cheeks before he licked Tachimukai's hole.

"Nng!" Tachimukai tensed up a bit.

Tsunami kept on licking, savoring the new taste he just found. Moments later, as he realized he has already soaked the skin with his saliva, he slid his tongue inside Tachimukai. Tachimukai arched his back; it felt weird, really weird. A line of saliva made its way out of his mouth. He could feel the muscle move around, making him hard again.

It wasn't long when Tsunami positioned himself in front of Tachimukai's hole. "Sorry Tachimukai, but this'll hurt a little" Tsunami apologized.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I can't hold myself back anymore…"

"Wha-Wai- A-ah!" before Tachimukai could even finish his statement, Tsunami already pushed the tip of his cock into Tachimukai. Slowly, he pushed himself in, making the smaller teen moan, gasp and groan at the intrusion.

Once fully entered, the two remained on the same position. Tsunami letting the other get used to the new feeling. The two didn't move. They just let the cold water from the shower hit their bodies. Well, they completely forgot that the shower was still on.

"M-move…" Tachimukai mumbled. Tsunami did as he was told; he pulled out, only remaining the tip inside before slamming back in. He continued this in a slow pace, careful enough to not hurt Tachimukai.

Tachimukai had his hand covering his mouth as Tsunami kept thrusting in and out of him.

 _'I want to hear him…'_ Tsunami grabbed Tachimukai's wrists and removed them from his mouth. "I want to hear you, Tachimukai"

"B-but Tsunami… someone might hear us…"

"Don't worry, normally everyone is fast asleep when I get back from late night surfing"

"O-okay…"

Tsunami fastened his thrusts as Tachimukai kept on moaning but still tried to reduce his voice's volume. They still need to be careful. Tsunami kept thrusting in and out in different directions, trying to find Tachimukai's good-spot.

"A-AH!" Tachimukai screamed as he arched his back. _'What was that? It felt so… good…'_

"Feel good?" Tsunami asked with a teasing smile.

"Yeah… Do that again…"

"Okay then…"

Tsunami began thrusting faster; each time hitting Tachimukai's prostrate. And each time, Tachimukai was moaning. His vision was blurry and his voice seemed to change as well. _'So… good…'_

Then there it is again, the twisting feeling in his stomach. "Tsu… nami… it's coming again…" Tachimukai warned.

"It's okay, I am too…" Tsunami said as he leaned down to Tachimukai's lips and started kissing him while he continued his thrusting.

"Mmm… Ah- Mmm" Tachimukai gripped Tsunami's shoulders, digging his nails on the tanned skin. He quickly separated from the kiss as he came again, staining his and Tsunami's stomach.

"Nng-" Tachimukai's walls clenched around Tsunami's length "Tachimukai, I'm cumming…" moments later, Tsunami came, releasing his seeds inside Tachimukai. Both were panting really hard. Tachimukai looked so exhausted as he remained seated on the tiled floor.

It was a good thing that both were in the shower. Both were able to wash themselves and each other. And not just that, there was no evidence left about their love making. It just looked like they just 'coincidentally' used the shower at the same time.

Tsunami took responsibility on washing Tachimukai. "Tachimukai, can you turn around? I just need to clean what I left inside" with that, Tachimukai turned around and rested his back on Tsunami's torso. His eyes widen as he felt fingers in his entrance again.

"Tsunami!"

"Sorry, this is the only way I know so I could clean you"

"Mmm- Tsunami, you're getting hard again!"

"Yeah, I know… you just look super cute and you also sound so cute as well"

Tachimukai's body started to tense up again. His face was crimson red, Hiroto's hair should be jealous! _'No, no, no, no!'_ he mentally screamed "Tsunami, I… I can't cum anymore~~"

With that, Tachimukai fainted in Tsunami's arms, inside the shower. Tsunami smiled as he shifted Tachimukai in a better position so he'll be able to take care of his new-grown erection.

* * *

The two are now finished using the shower. Tachimukai is fast asleep so Tsunami cleaned, dried and dressed Tachimukai up and then dressed himself. He opened the bathroom door and walked out of it with a sleeping Tachimukai in his arms. His room was a little further so he just headed to the brunette's room. He's glad that the room was not locked so he entered the room and carefully placed the other teen on the bed.

He took a mittle moment to stare at the brunette's face _'He looks so beautiful'_ he leaned down and placed a kiss on Tachimukai's forehead.

"Mmm" Tachimukai hummed as his eyes opened. "Tsunami?"

"Yeah, it's me… I'm so sorry…"

"For what?"

"For doing _that_. I know I shouldn't've done that… Please forgive me…"

"Didn't I tell you that it was okay? So don't be so hard on yourself…"

"Okay…" Tsunami then turned around.

"Where are you going?" Tachimukai asked as he saw the other teen place his hand on the door knob.

"My room. You need to get some sleep now, Tachimukai…"

"Please, stay… I want to sleep beside you tonight…"

"Well, I won't say no to that" with that, Tsunami lied down beside Tachimukai and hugged him close to him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Yuuki, I love you…"

Tachimukai's eyes wide, he has never been called by his first name by Tsunami. He let out a smile as he hugged Tsunami back "I love you too Josuke…"

* * *

 _Finally, Tachimukai was able to fall asleep that night… beside the one he loves… his new boyfriend- Tsunami Josuke…_

* * *

 ** _At another room…_**

 _"Gouenji-san~"_

 _"Hm? What is it Toramaru?"_

 _"Can I ask you something?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"What is it like to have sex?"_


End file.
